Decisions
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: After Car Crash; Donna and Eric go to check on Jackie while Dianna learns some news that she'll use to her advantage, not realizing that someone eles is out there who wants to destroy them all
1. Default Chapter

Eric: So please explain why we have to pick-up Jackie, to me again.

Donna: Because she's my friend and I want to see how she's doing. 

Eric: Well, how about we don't and say we did

Donna: Just drive and shut- up.

Eric: Ok, you don't have to get so bossy.

( At Jackie's)

Donna: Well, I knocked a dozen times, but no one answered; and if you ever call me bossy again or I'll kick your ass.

(He looks at her cautiously before driving away. In Kelso's van)

Annette: If you ever talk to Jackie again I'll go back to California and leave you hear without a date.

Kelso: Alright! Alright! I heard you the first 3x's. So what were we talking about again? 

(He asks with a puzzled look, she slaps him on the arm and they continue on to school)

Doctor #1: So, do we know who the young girl is.

Nurse: No unfortunately we don't but Dr. Rose's daughter is coming down to see if she knows her. There's no change in her condition.

Doctor #1: Call me if there are any problems.

(Kitty enters)

Doctor #1: Nurse we have a young high school patient in a coma would you check on her after you make your rounds.

Kitty: Sure thing.

( Kitty walks away)

Emily Rose: Well there's my daughter, Dianne would you go into Rm. 225 she's in there.

Dianne: Fine I'm going I'll need a pass back to class though.

Dianne walks in room 225 surprised at who she sees lying in the bed. It's Jackie. Dianne ran past her mother to her car she got in and drove off to school, ready to do damage. 


	2. decisions

Dianna couldn't believe it. There she was in a coma. What she couldn't believe most of all was that her friends weren't there. Not even her own family, well she wasn't surprised that her family wasn't there, not since the school newspaper. Before her mom could see her, Dianne ran out of the hospital and into her car. She decided to make someone else's day miserable. Dianne went into her first hour class with a pass; she sat down next to Marsha. "Guess whose in the hospital in a coma?" Dianne asked. "Who?" Marsha asked back. "Jackie Burkehart!" Dianne exclaimed. When Donna heard Jackie's name she turned around to face Dianne. "So what about Jackie now?" Donna asked. "Oh come on, don't act like you don't know; oh wait a good friend would know that there supposed best friend was in a coma wasting away nothing." Dianne answered with a cold snobby tone in her manner. " Your lying you bitch," Donna lashed back. "Yeah that's why I just saw her with my own eyes, and I'm not even her friend." Dianne replied with a sarcastic tone. "It's just so wrong that she has to be all alone without her family or friends." Marsha said with an evil smile on her face. "First of all, I didn't know that she was in the hospital and second of all since when are you concerned about Jackie? "Donna asked with anger in her voice. "Well, I don't want anybody to die especially Jackie, I mean I use to cheer with her," Marsha snapped back at her. "Donna if you were so concerned about her, then how come I know that she was in the hospital and you didn't?" Dianne said. "I went to her house this morning she didn't answer so I thought she came to school early." Dianne rudely said. "I know and to think if she dies it'll be all your fault, just dwell on Donna," Marsha said. Donna got up before Marsha and Dianne go another word in . Tears were now gushing down her face as she thought at how she had let her friend down. Donna was suddenly tapped on her back. "Donna what did Foreman do now? You know you shouldn't cry you should just kick his ass," Kelso said. "Kelso shut-up Jackie is in a coma in the hospital." Donna cried. "Well, then lets go!" Kelso shouted back. Donna, Kelso, and Annette ran down the hallway towards Kelso's van; when suddenly they were stopped by Hyde. "Come on Jackie is hurt badly." Donna said in a hurried manner.


	3. who's guilty now

They all now were all now seated in the waiting room, waiting for word on her condition. Donna felt guilty more than ever; she knew that she should have gone after her. If she did than none of this may have never have happened. Eric felt horrible for not going into Jackie's house to check on her. Hyde felt bad that he hadn't noticed that the girl who was hit was Jackie. Mr. Forman and Mrs. Forman said that they should have called the hospital when no one had heard from her. Dr. Rose came into the waiting room to speak to Mr. Forman. "Has anyone been able to get a hold of Jackie's mother?" Dr. Rose asked. "No, we have left tons of messages to her hotel but no one has picked- up." Donna replied. "Is she going to die?" Kelso asked. "I don't no yet; you need to get a hold of her mother." Dr. Rose insisted. "Okay, now you guys need to go get something to eat, you've been sitting hear for about five hours; you need to all be strong for Jackie's sake, so go now." Mrs. Foreman insisted. As they were getting up to go to the cafeteria, Marcy, Dianne, and Marsha came strolling in. "Leaving so soon, figures." Dianne said. "I feel so sorry for Jackie." Marcy replied. " You guys must have come because you were feeling so guilty. Well, it won't matter, when she dies, cause it will be all your faults." Dianne said. And with that they walked away. "Man they can be bitches," Eric said. "No, this time they're right; it's our fault. We are that Jackie has right now and we let her down." Donna said. "Oh, would you all stop; this feeling sorry for yourselves is making me sick, now go get something to eat before I kick all of your asses" Mr. Forman yelled. No one had seen the tall dark figure go into her room. It crept up to her; stood next to her and grinned at see the state she was. With one quick movement the killer pulled her life support. Just as it was pulled, Jackie opened her eyes. She saw her killer, and was utterly terrified, before she could scream out, the killer pulled her respirator cord. The killer picked up a pillow from the other bed and began to smother her. The door to Jackie's room turned and the killer escaped through the window not seen by anyone. Jackie lay there motionless. 


	4. Foul Play at Hand

Detective Brooks: So, the nurse came in just in time?

Doctor#1: Yes

Brooks: And?

Dr #1: She's back in a coma

Brooks: Any fingerprints

Police #1: Nope, who ever it was made sure to cover their tracks.

Brooks: Now this is just great we got a preplanned murder, and the only weapon we have is a damn pillow. Mr. Foreman was sitting right in the waiting room right?

P #1: yes

Brooks: bring him in here now.

( Mr. Foreman comes into the hospital conference room)

Brooks: Mr. Foreman did you see anyone go in Jackie's room?

Mr. Foreman: I already told you no

Brooks: I know that we have already asked you but it's very important, you have to try to remember.

Mr. Foreman: I already told you no now would you please .....

( A knock at the door.)

Brooks: Who is it?

Perkins: Um... A Ms. Dianne Rose she has some info about the case.

( Mr. Foreman leaves)

Brooks: Let her in then, this better be good.

(Dianne walks in)

Brooks: Well?

Dianne: Sir, you should know what happend to Jackie yesterday.

Brooks: What happened?

Dianne: She totally humuliated herself in front of her ex and her boyfriend.

Brooks: What does that have to do with the case Ms. Rose?

Dianne: He was totally pissed.

Brooks: Who?

Dianne: Her boyfriend

Brooks: What did she say?

Dianne: Get off my boyfriend

Brooks: To?

Dianne: Her ex

Brooks: She ran out?

Dianne: yup

Brooks: Did he go after her?

Dianne: I don't know

Brooks: Do you think he is capable of trying to kill Ms. Burkehart?

Dianne: Yes

Brooks: Why?

Dianne: Just go look at his criminal record that speaks volumes all by itself.

(she leaves in comes Perkins)

Brooks: Get a couple of guards on Ms. Burkehart and keep Mr. Hyde away from her until after this case is solved. 

Perkins: Yes sir.

( They both exit, out in Dianne's car)

Marcy: So?

Dianne: They bought it 

Marsha: Are you sure?

Dianne: Of course I am; now it's on to the next phase.

Marsha: Donna's turn 


	5. Enemies and friends

Detective Brooks knew that he had his work cut out for him. Ms. Burkehart was almost murdered; and he had no evidence at all. It was obvious to him that this was planned. He didn't have a clue who to suspect; of course he had the intriguing interview with Dianne. The only problem with Hyde was that he had a sure alabi .

Dr. Rose sat in the lounge eating her dinner. Dianne had been acting quite weird all day. The whole situation with the Burkehart girl had been taken its tole on her nerves. It had been a week and her condition had not yet changed. Dr. Rose was becoming increasinly worried. Her mother had made no contact with her daughter. Her dad was in prison no letter came with regards to his daughter. Dr. Rose felt bad for the and Jackie's friends. They all felt guilty; she could tell by the look on her eyes.

Dianne hated Steven Hyde with a passion, to her he was a disgrace. He had no money, family connections, and was so not popular. In fact, it made her sick that the Foreman's had taken him in. The icing on the cake was when she saw him and Jackie together. When Marcy told her that Jackie had quit cheer, everything had change. Dianne, Marcy, Marsha, and Jackie had been so close; all that changed when she left cheer. She fell into the world of the unpopular. Dianne then set out to destroy her by making sure that the problems with her family ended up in the school newspaper. She made sure that a new hideous rumor was spread through the school halls everyday. Cheer practice had been lonely without Jackie. Now that she was not popular or rich, she was nothing to Dianne. Dianne set out to destroy each of them. She wanted each of them to be a suspect in the case. Little did she know the tables were about to turn. 


	6. Secrets and Lies

Brooks: Donna, how long have you know Jackie?

Donna: Since we were kids.

Brooks: Were you always friends?

Donna: No

Brooks: Why?

Donna: Cause she was rich and spoiled.

Brooks: And now?

Donna: she's pretty much the same.

Brooks: Okay that we'll be all.

(Donna is escorted outside. Eric now comes inside)

Brooks: What did you think of Jackie when you first met her?

Eric: Annoying and spoiled

Brooks: And now?

Eric: The same

Brooks: One more question before you go, what about Steven Hyde, what did he think about her?

Eric: Well before he dated her he couldn't stand her, in fact they both use to hate each other with a passion. Why do you want to know?

Brooks: It's just part of the procedure.

( Eric now leaves)

Perkins: What do you think?

Brooks: Not sure but it's obvious that she's not well liked by her friends that much. I mean I just got this feeling that she was more a pest then a friend to them.

(Knock at the door.)

Police # 1: We found this at the front desk, the receptionist doesn't know who left it. It's addressed to you.

( Brooks opens the package)

Perkins: What's in it?

( Inside the package lay photos of Donna, Eric, Kelso, Annette, Fez, Hyde, Dianne, Marcy, Marsha, and Jackie. The photo of Jackie had a message on the back that read: _Which one did it. Whose next only time will tell. _Inside Det. Brooks also found an old school newspaper. The cover story was about Jackie's family problems.

Brooks: We have problems

Perkins: What?

Brooks: More suspects and potential victims. 


	7. The kidnapping

Dr. Rose could not believe what she was hearing. When detective Brooks had told her that Dianne had bribed the editor to put the info about Jackie's family on front page; she was in total shock. Dr. Rose knew that she needed to talk to her daughter. Dianne came through the front doors and took a seat in the waiting room. Today she was to be questioned about Jackie Burkehart.

What Dianne didn't know was that she was in terrible danger. Sitting across from her was the one that tried to kill Jackie. Dianne looked up and smiled at the figure who wore a hat and sun glasses; the figure smiled back. Dianne had almost ruined the game, and that just could not be tolerated the pshyco path thought. When Dianne got up and to go use the bathroom, the kidnapper was right behind her. The kidnapper grabbed Dianne from behind. Dianne struggled frantically to get away from her attacker, but to no avail. During the process, Dianne hit her head right on the sink. At once, blood came trickling out of her head. Dianne fell unconsious. The kidnapper went right to work; the kidnapper handcuffed her hands and then her legs. Next, the kidnapper gagged her mouth with a scarf, tossed her in a huge duffel bag and escaped out through the window.

Jackie's condition had not changed. There was no brain activity what so ever. Donna was real worried, it had been two weeks. It was now time to make a decision about Jackie's future. Dr. Rose tried one last time to contact her mother, nothing like usual. An hour later the phone rang. Mrs. Burkehart had left a note to Dr. Rose:

__

Dear Dr. Rose,

Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I know what burdened she could be. That's one of the reasons why I had to leave. I would like you to transfer her up to a facility in Norwich, England. She'll be left there until she awakes. 

Sincerly,

Mrs. Burkeheart 


	8. An enlightment or not

Donna couldn't believe that Mrs. Burkhart could be so cruel. Donna didn't want Jackie to go. She didn't want to believe that her friend had to live the rest of her life as a vegetable. Donna needed a break; she went to the ladies' room to freshen up. Donna had spent most of her time at the hospital; she rarely ever went home since Jackie had been in the hospital. 

Eric heard her scream first, then Red. Eric jumped up from his seat and darted down to the ladies room, where he saw Donna standing over a pool of blood. Donna looked to the bathroom window it was opened. Detective Brooks was woken-up with the news of Dianne's disappearance. A cold calm fear came over him. He rolled out of bed as to not disturb his wife, Sandra. " How long has she been missing?" He asked. " At least two hours to two and a half-hours." Perkins replied. " Please tell me you have an eyewitness saying that she saw Ms. Rose being followed into the bathroom." Brooks asked with a plea in his voice. " No, sorry; but from how the blood is scattered on the floor tells us that kidnapper had to drag her before making his escape." Perkins remarked. " Well isn't this great, we got some psycho running around trying to kill 17 year old girls, while kidnapping another one. But why? Why go through all this trouble why would someone want to harm two 17 year old girls" Brooks questioned. " Maybe he got bored" Perkins replied sarcastically. " Ha ha funny, you know I was just thinking, weren't Jackie and Dianne friends at one point?" Brooks asked. "Um yeah the cheered together why?" Perkins asked back. " Well girls usually tell each other things, like for instance a ..." "Like a secret," Perkins interrupted. " Exactly what I was thinking we need, to get both girls diaries." Brooks said. " Dr. Rose, we need your daughter's diary and we need it now; Donna go get Jackie's diary," Brooks demanded. "Why?" Donna asked. " Because we think that Dianne and Jackie knew something important, something that they both shared that they knew that they could not share with anybody else." Brooks answered.

The Foreman's and Donna went to Jackie's house to retrieve her diary. The race was now on to save Dianne's life, if wasn't already too late. Detective Brooks knew this, and he dedicated his every waking moment to the case. He started with Jackie's diary: 

__

Dear Diary, 

I should have never told Dianne the truth. I should have gone straight to Steven he would have taken care of it, but I didn't. Now he won't leave me alone. I can't stand how he looks at me so strangely, I mean doesn't he have a wife and kids. 

This was the last entry before the accident. 

( In the conference room)

Brooks: Well?

Perkins: She admits to a secret

Brooks: Did she say it?

Perkins: No

Brooks: Man I didn't really get anything either, she does mentioning being afraid of a certain man though. A married man with kids. That's better than nothing. Did she mention anybody else?

Perkins: No, but up to her disappearance she feared that someone was watching following her. What could this mean, could it mean that...

Vanessa: Excuse me I'm Vanessa Roberts. I think there's something you should know.

Brooks: Yes, Ms. Roberts.

Vanessa: I saw someone follow Dianne into the bathroom.

Perkins: Who? Do you know who she is?

Vanessa: No but she was wearing a wedding ring.

Brooks: She you said?

Vanessa: Yes she was about 5'7", she was wearing shades and a hat. Oh, and her hair was long it was red.

Perkins: That sounds a little bit like that Donna girl. 

Brooks: No it's not, the lady must be married to that man in Jackie's diary. 

( Outside in the waiting room.)

Vanessa: There she is!

( points to Donna)


	9. Missing

Dianne lay on a stretcher. Her hands and legs were still handcuffed; her mouth gagged, the only difference was now she was strapped to a stretcher. She could not move Dianne's head ached tremendously. She thought that she was going to die. While pretending to be out cold, she felt her kidnapper stitch her head back up. The kidnapper then blindfolded her, before leaving. Dianne was now defenseless and frightened. The kidnapper then came back and stuck a needle in her arm; She was out cold.

She couldn't do anything. Her eyes were too heavy to open. Her whole body felt so heavy. She wanted to scream out, but couldn't. The worst was having to hear her friends say goodbye. She could hear Donna crying while placing her hand on hers. She was beginning to recover; she knew it. Finally, what she had been waiting for, she moved her pinky finger. 

Donna jumped. "Oh my God!" Donna shouted. " She moved her finger." Donna gasped. " No, Donna it was just a reflex," the kidnapper said. " Oh, I didn't know, Doctor. 


	10. The Doctor

" Guards, please leave; I need to do thorough examine for Ms. Burkehart.," The doctor said. "Ok, but make it quick." " Oh it will be quick," The doctor said. The doctor faced Jackie, pulled out a needle and inserted it into her arm. " That should keep you still," the doctor said. The doctor threw away the needle and began to talk again. " You almost woke up and we can have none of that, now can we. You'll be happy to know that Dianne is alive and doing quite well; don't worry she'll never be able to escape I made pretty damn well sure of that." The doctor said. " Excuse me doctor, Ms. Vanessa Roberts is here for her examine." The nurse said. " Well, time to go; there are more people that need to be killed." The doctor replied in a sarcastic manner.

Donna sat outside deep in a conversation with Eric. "Dectective Brooks is taking is sweet time find this psycho path." Donna said. "I know and he doesn't even have any clues to go by." Eric replied. "Oh my God I've an idea, let's go gather clues." Donna said. " Yeah and we can take Hyde with us since he knows how to break into someone's house." Eric said. 

Dianne woke up dazed and confused, her kidnapper sat right next to her. "Good you're up." The kidnapper said. Dianne couldn't tell the kidnapper's voice because the kidnapper was wearing a voice disguise. " If you're good and do exactly what I say you'll live, that's a promise." The kidnapper said. Picking up her head, Dianne was given some water and food. " Now go back to sleep, we have a long day." The kidnapper said. The kidnapper then injected her and left for the hospital.


	11. Donna's in trouble

Donna, Eric, and Hyde went through the Rose's kitchen. "Ok, so where do we start?" Eric asked. "I'll take Dianne's room you take Dr. Rose's, and Eric keep a look out." Hyde said. They each took their places. "You guys come here." Donna demanded. "What?" Eric asked. "It looks as if Dr. Rose has not been truthful to us afterall." "Oh come on Donna, Dr. Rose is nice lady," Eric replied. "Then how come she has this," Donna said. " What are we going to do?" Eric asked. " First of all, we got to get the hell out of here, and second of all we need to turn that over to detective Brooks." Hyde said. "We can't leave yet, we have to keep searching," Donna said. They all then resumed their positions. 

Dr. Rose came threw the front door and placed her keys on the kitchen table. She went up the stairs to the hall closet grabbed a towel, clothes, and procceded to the bathroom for a shower. "Hey at least we made it out," Eric said. " Yeah, that was close Foreman; right Donna? Donna? Donna? Oh crap where's Donna?" Hyde said.

Donna didn't follow them out, she was done searching for clues yet. She knew there had to be more. She went to Dianne's room where Hyde and Eric begged for her to come threw the window. Dr. Rose was in the shower when she heard the scream. She froze, no one else was in the house; so she thought. She grabbed her towel, dried off put on her clothes and cautiously opened the door. That's weird Dianne's door is open. Donna could see Eric and Hyde's face. They tried to get in but it was too late. The figure came from behind Donna. They tried to get her attention but were unsuccessful. Donna saw them before falling onto the floor. 


	12. The Narrow Escape

"We have to get in there," He said. They both checked the windows opposite Dianne's; they were both locked. "Oh well, time to go; but before I go, I need the evidence your holding," The attacker said. "Hello is anybody there?" Dr. Rose asked. The attacker hid behind Dianne's door. "Donna, oh my God, you've been stabbed, hang on I'll call 911." Dr. Rose said. Dr. Rose turned around to see the gunfire right at her stomach. She fell to the ground. "Foreman did you hear that." Hyde said. "Oh my God, Donna" Eric ran to the window, he peered in. "Hyde can you see anything?" Eric asked. Hyde and Eric looked up, the light turned on; Hyde and Eric could see a gun aimed right at them.

"Where are they?" Perkins asked. "I don't know they just got up and left; you know I bet they went home to get some rest; it's been a long day for all of us." Kitty answered back. "Well, you better hope that they didn't go do anything stupid." Perkins replied. "Is there something you're not telling me? Could they be in terrible danger?" Kitty asked with a worried look on her face. "Well, if the latest photos that we were just sent are true; then I'm a bit worried." Brooks said. An hour ago, photos were again delivered to the receptionist's desk. The photos contained a picture of a knife and a gun. 

Dianne awoke her kidnapper was gone. She was scared and alone. She knew what the kidnapper was looking for, she just prayed that her mom was still at the hospital. "Well, I got good news your mom and Donna, are dead. Oh and by the way, I took care of Eric Foreman and Steven Hyde." The kidnapper said with a grin.


	13. Their Story

"Explain to me why you went to Dr. Rose's house again," Brooks asked. "To collect evidence, cause your too damn slow." Hyde stated angrily. "Well, thanks to you we have two missing, they could be dead right now; and it's all because you guys had to go do something stupid." Brooks said in a very angry tone. " Wait, who do you think is dead?" Eric asked with a worried look on his face. "We don't know, but we think that it's Dr. Rose, because you told us first Donna went down then you heard a shot; Mrs. Rose was at home we have two different puddles of blood." Perkins replied. "What was it that Donna had in her hand?" Brooks asked. "It was..." "Excuse me detective, this was left here for you," the receptionist interrupted. Detective Brooks opened an envelope, the letter was addressed to Eric and Hyde:

Thanks to you, Donna will finally meet an end. Don't expect to hear from her again; she can't even scream. As for Jackie, she'll sleep forever. The enevelope contained a picture, the picture had 4 bodies laid out under white sheets. 

Donna awoke, her back was in tremendous pain, she couldn't believe that she had survived the stabbing. Once she felt the knife hit her back she automatically fell to the ground. She wonder if Dr. Rose was ok; she couldn't see but it didn't look like Mrs. Rose fell until she heard hit the floor. Her mouth had been gagged, and she was wearing a blindfold. She would move if she wasn't handcuffed and strapped to a stretcher. Her attacker came into the room. "Finally your up; close one Donna, you know you almost ruined for me. I hope your happy, because of you and your friends I had to kill Mrs. Rose. But don't worry, you'll be joining her soon." The kidnapper said. Donna didn't know who it was, the kidnapper was wearing a voice disguiser. 


	14. A Portion Revealed

Hyde walked into her room to say goodbye. In less than an hour she would be gone. Mrs. Burkehart had called, she wanted the plug pulled, Hyde tried to talk her out of it, but she would not listen. Hyde knew that she was gone, but having her transferred to Norwich, England gave him comfort. He felt like if the plug were pulled now then her murder would go uncaught. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. 

Her body was paralyzed, Vanessa knew it was the end. The last thing she remembered was a needle in her arm. She was perfect; she almost looked like Jackie. The only difference was her hair, it was just a little bit shorter than Jackie's was and she was a little bit chunkier than Jackie was. No one could tell in the dark, though. It wouldn't matter, because once everyone had figured it out Jackie and Dianne would be long gone to their new home. No one would find them. The doctor had read her profile; severe allergic reaction to Ib profen. The doctor made sure that Vanessa received and an overdose of Ib profen. The doctor then switched their bodies and got rid of Jackie by putting her in a duffel bag in the car. 

"It's time," the nurse said to Hyde. Hyde gripped Jackie's arm; it was cold, an hour ago it was warm. "Put on the light." Hyde demanded. When the nurse wouldn't put on the lights he got up and put them on. Something was just not right he could feel it. Hyde studied her face her hair looked short and her face a little bit chubbier. Her hair looked as if she was missing an inch. "You can't pull the plug." Hyde said. "I have to Mrs. Burkehart insisted on it." The nurse replied. "You can't because that's not Jackie." Hyde said.


	15. ALIVE AND WELL

Her hands were handcuffed to the bed board, rope was tied over her stomach to keep her to the bed; and her mouth was gagged. She could reach her mouth with her hands; she pulled the gag off. " Is anybody there?" Asked Jackie. She heard some type of movement; she tried to see who it was. She could only make out what seemed to be two bodies on the floor. "Who's down there?" Jackie asked again.

Donna tried to get her attention, but it was no use she was gagged and her hands couldn't reach her mouth because of the handcuffs. She tried to mumble as loud as she could. Dianne thought she heard Jackie's voice but she wasn't sure, she also mumbled as loud as she could. "Oh, you're trapped just liked me, isn't this just great; there's no way to get out." Jackie said. 

"Isn't this the patient in the coma, Ms. Jackie Burkehardt?" The nurse asked. "Yes..." "No buts I need to pull the plug now." The nurse said. And with that said, she pulled the plug. Immediately Vanessa Roberts flat lined. "Time of death, 3:26 PM." The nurse recorded.

"Detective Brooks, they just pulled the plug on a girl that's not Jackie," Hyde said. "What do you mean?" Brooks asked stunned. "Sir, he keeps insisting that it's not Ms. Burkehart," The nurse interrupted. " I know what I'm talking about; and I'll prove it." Hyde said before storming out angrily. 

"Hey guys guess what?" Eric asked. "Not right now Foreman," Hyde replied. Eric continued anyways. "I was looking out through old newspapers and I found an obituary for Peter Rose; he was killed 3 wks today in a car accident." Eric stated. "So," Hyde answered back. "So Jackie was in a car accident the 3 days later. He was a substitute teacher, and he was the husband of Emily Rose. 

Hyde went into Jackie's room and sat on the other bed that lay in her room. He pulled the curtain around to separate the two rooms. "Nice job Vanessa; you really helped to pull my plan right through. Tomorrow Jackie and Dianne we'll be off to their new prison in Europe, and you'll be rotting in Jackie's grave." Doctor Rose said. Hyde heard everything. He saw Dr. Rose walk out of the door with her fake red wig on. " I don't think Mrs. Rose is dead." Hyde stated to detective Brooks. "Do you have any proof?" Perkins asked skeptically. "Um... yeah I just saw Dr. Rose talk to Vanessa Roberts; and she was lying in Jackie's bed. 


	16. THE TRUTH ABOUT DRROSE IS REVEALED

"NO, Ms. Roberts was here earlier today," Brooks said. "You probably heard us talking about her before," Perkins added. "No, I hid on the other side of the curtain and heard the doctor call her Vanessa." He said. "Ok, but how do you it's Dr. Rose?" Brooks asked. "It sounded a lot like her." He said. "So, maybe you just wanted it to be Dr. Rose, so you heard what you wanted to hear." Perkins said. "Detective Brooks, you said there were four bodies in that picture; if they are the bodies of Mrs. Rose, Dianne, and Donna; then who is the fourth person? Hyde asked. "Well, we don't know." Perkins replied. "Detective Brooks, you've seen Jackie in her coma, right? He asked. "Right," Brooks said. "Well, then go to her room and take a look." Hyde said. 

"If you can try to talk, please do so," Jackie pleaded. "Listen you have to try to talk, I'm in terrible danger." Jackie pleaded again. All Jackie could hear was mumbling, coming from the two people on the floor. The doorknob turned it was; it was the kidnapper. 

Detective Brooks couldn't believe it. They had all been fooled; he was now facing Vanessa Robert's body. The kidnappings were just a diversion, Jackie and Dianne were the only was who were suppose to be kidnapped; Donna was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Vanessa was found with an overdose of IB profen in her body. What was worst was the info that was found on Dr. Rose. Mrs. Rose married Peter Rose in 1973, after her 1st. husband had mysteriously died. James Ryans was Mrs. Rose's first husband. Emily Rose moved to Point Place, WI, with her daughter Dianne. She had Dianne change her last name from Ryans to Rose, so that no one would talk. It was believed that Mr. Rose was interested in other women, especially young ladies, very young ladies. Brooks now believed that while Mr. Rose was substituting he took a liking to Jackie. Jackie told Dianne who then put it in her diary; Mrs. Rose then read the diary. Brooks believed that it drove her insane. That was not all, the cops then found out that Emily Rose was not her real name, it was Tina Emily Ryans; the lady that hit Jackie Burkehart.


	17. The Race is On

Kidnapper: Get-up, it's time to go. Well, Ms. Burkehart, it seems as though you took your gag off.

(Places it on her. At the police station.)

Perkins: We know that Dr. Rose is planning on taking Jackie and Dianne to Europe; but what about Donna.

Brooks: Well it looks like Donna is in more danger than Jackie and Dianne right now.

Perkins: Ok, what should we do then?

Brook: Well isn't it obvious we have to go back to Dr. Rose's house and do a thorough investigation. 

(In the attic the kidnapper moves Jackie and Dianne into a van, the driver takes off; the kidnapper goes to the phone.)

Bret: Hello, Bret's garbage and landfill, this Bret how may I help you?

Kidnapper: Yes I have a large box that needs crushing. When can you pick it up?

Bret: In 10 minutes

Kidnapper: Great. Well Donna, your time is up.

(Still gagged she puts Donna in a huge box, then stuffs other items in the box.)

Bret: We got a pick-up at this address

Tom: I'm on it (leaves)

(At Dr. Rose's house)

Perkins: Nothing in here.

Brooks: I didn't find any clues in here, either.

Hyde: Maybe we should check the attic.

(He sneaks off when no one is looking and cautiously opens the attic door.)

Dr. Rose: Your too late. (Points a gun at him.)

Hyde: Dr. Rose you look... different.

Dr. Rose: Shut-up and sit down. 

Hyde: How about... no.

Dr. Rose: Excuse me! I'm the one holding a gun here, so sit down or I'll kill you.

Hyde: No

Dr. Rose: Yes

Hyde: Go to hell

Dr. Rose: Fine to hell is where you'll go then.

(Puts her hand on the trigger, but is jumped from behind by Perkins.)

Hyde: Oh well.

(Brooks handcuffs her; meanwhile Bret's garbage comes by.)

Tom: Wow this is huge.

(Picks up the box and leaves. At the station)

Brooks: Well Dr. Rose you may have fooled us, but now the game is over.

Dr. Rose: Actually it's just begun.

Brooks: What do you mean?

Dr. Rose: Where's Donna?


	18. All Things Must Come to an End

"Excuse me," Perkins asked again. "Where's Donna didn't you find her?" Dr. Rose asked with a grin. Perkins didn't answer. "Well, I now know the answer to my question; so are you now ready to strike a deal." Dr. Rose asked. "Why should we?" Brooks asked. " Because within an hour she'll be dead, detective." Dr. Rose answered. 

Donna couldn't scream much less move around. She was getting very nervous. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Donna lay strapped to the stretcher and stuffed in a box. "Man this heavy, hey Bret where do I put this?" Tom asked. "Over there in the crush pile," Bret replied. She could hear the voices of the two men. All of the sudden she was dropped onto the ground. The men's voices began to fade away as they left her there. 

"Where's Jackie and Dianne?" Brooks asked. "If I were you I would worry about Donna." Dr. Rose said. "Why?" Perkins asked. "Boy you're dumb; poor Eric, he's got two idiots trying to save poor little Donna. Dr. Rose said. "You bitch, where's Donna?" Eric said as he came rushing in. Eric didn't give her a chance to speak; he rushed right at her. Perkins and a couple of others lunged at Eric. Dr. Rose sat there laughing. 

Hyde stood outside the hall pacing. They found Dr. Rose, but there was no sign of Jackie, Dianne, or Donna. Eric had gone insane; he stormed inside and started chocking Dr. Rose. Hyde remained calm; he needs to think. Then it came to him, and like Eric he stormed into the interrogation room. "You know what Dr. Rose, all things must come to an end, and your game is one of them." Hyde stated. "Yeah right, drop dead." Dr. Rose yelled. "I know where Donna is." Hyde said with a smile. "Where? Tell me." Eric demanded frantically. " I noticed that a huge box was picked up in front of Dr. Rose's house." Hyde said. Dr. Rose sat there with an angered look on her face; at least they hadn't found Jackie she thought to herself. 

Donna was relieved. While suffocating inside the box she heard police sirens getting closer. Within minutes they found the box. "Lay still Donna; the ambulance is on its way." Perkins said. "What about Jackie and Dianne?" Donna asked. "We don't know yet." Brooks answered. 

On a boat in the middle of the Atlantic, Jackie and Dianne laid strapped to stretchers. "Dr. Rose said to make sure that these two make it to their prison on time without being detected." The captain said. 


End file.
